


秘密情人

by Ksley



Series: 禁忌三部曲 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 诺俊nojun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksley/pseuds/Ksley
Summary: 真想疼你一辈子。真想让你疼一辈子。
Relationships: 李帝努/黄仁俊
Series: 禁忌三部曲 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549834
Kudos: 13





	秘密情人

透过磨砂玻璃，可以隐约瞧见那人姣好的身姿。李帝努狠狠嘬了一口烟便一把拧灭在烟灰缸，踏着极缓的步伐来到浴室门口。松开几颗衬衫扣，像是活动脖颈般偏头一转，旋即拉开浴室门。

浴室内蒸腾的水汽扑面而来，浴室内正在淋浴的人只是愣住了几秒后又无所畏惧的继续洗着，甚至并不在意背后李帝努那几乎恨不得将自己拆骨入腹的目光。李帝努越来越靠近自己，就在不到半个手臂间的距离突然驻足。

“平安夜不回大宅吃饭，去哪儿了仁俊？”低沉的嗓音混着浴室内蒸腾的热气显得格外暗哑。抬手抚摸着面向自己的身躯，从脖颈顺着后背直到尾椎，以及在股沟处暧昧轻捏。

因私密之处的触碰轻微一颤，借着墙上挂着的镜子望着他：“我想你了。”眉眼间笑的一脸纯真却与那勾人的声线形成反差，勾人心痒。李帝努忍不住暗想：真TM是个妖精。

突然调大花洒的水流，黄仁俊瞬间被水压的冲击力冲的睁不开眼。肉眼可见黄仁俊胸前的两点红樱，在热水的冲击下敏感的挺立起来。

在水中呈现出如此美好的形态，就在下一秒将其推到因水蒸气而湿润的瓷砖墙壁上，随即便是缠绵的湿吻。

淋浴间房顶上的花洒还在哗哗落水。被按在墙上的黄仁俊，双手攀附在李帝努的颈间，像是失去赖以生存的水的鱼儿，黄仁俊不断的渴求着，趁着李帝努滑进自己的口腔内温柔的游走间，黄仁俊用舌尖不断的触碰他的舌尖，甚至任由李帝努勾住自己的舌尖并且打着圈，极其缠绵。

不断向下泄水的花洒，溅起的水花打在李帝努的后背，李帝努似乎在用尽全力的汲取他口腔中的每一丝气息，燥热身躯紧紧相依，直到李帝努低头蓦然吻住黄仁俊的脖颈。颈间的肌肤一时间感受到亲吻的刺激，黄仁俊霎时抬高下巴露出一道优雅的脖颈曲线，或许是浴室内氧气的缺失，更或者是湿吻过后被掠夺的气息，黄仁俊只有不断的起伏的喘气，任由紧靠自己的男人在自己身上种植着大片的草莓果园。

衬衫西裤被水冲刷打湿，白色的衬衫毫无保留的被浸湿几乎变成半透明，黄仁俊眯着眼被吻得五迷着六的，不停的小动作想拉开李帝努身上这碍事的衬衣。

他想和他肌肤相亲。

手不停的撩拨自己，李帝努吻着吻着突然失笑，准确的抓住那双不安分的小手，李帝努抬头用鼻尖轻轻摩挲着他的鼻尖，呼出的热气打在彼此的脸上，似乎成为了一种暗自催化的催情素。

“不着急，夜还长。”

怀里的宝贝因为李帝努这句有意无意的话不由得脸蛋通红。

黄仁俊可以感受到抵在自己双腿间那昂扬的某物，而他自己也好不到哪里去。李帝努似乎不着急解决他自身的生理需求，好像他此刻更加乐意于挑逗黄仁俊的情趣。

李帝努的手游走在黄仁俊的腰间和臀部，故意对着黄仁俊双腿间一顶。那一瞬间黄仁俊的脑海里跟着炸了烟花似得，双腿被激的张开瞬间李帝努抬起他的大腿根部撩拨好几下他的私物，抚摸着他大腿最内侧的肌肤，然后弯腰用吻留下了道道痕迹，还一手握着他的私物，那种想释放却被人掐死憋住的感觉，黄仁俊都想飙脏话了。

“你别这样……”

“别哪样？”故意似得再猛烈一撞：“别这样吗？”顶的黄仁俊闷哼一声。紧抓住他的臂膀，反手搂住李帝努主动献上一则火热的亲吻，重心一下子全都倚靠在李帝努身上，没稳住几步一下子俩人撞到浴室的磨砂玻璃，即便是撞的生疼都没能分开忘我的俩人。

转了几圈再一次被压在墙上，双腿却紧紧夹着李帝努的腰肢，自身全部的力量全依赖着他。李帝努托着他，但这并不会影响到李帝努，反而能更好的用火热抵押着黄仁俊的腿缝间隙，一下一下刺激性的撞击怀中人的分身。

“别……别撞了。”像是呜咽又像是渴求，肿涨的分身被撞的刺激感让黄仁俊只觉得脑门一片浑噩。

丧失力气的黄仁俊，一条腿无力的从李帝努的腰间滑落下来，眼疾手快将其捞起低哑的嗓音响起：“咱们还没开始呢。”

再暗示不过的话语，李帝努一把将他抱起，直接让他坐在浴室的洗手台上。原先身上熨帖的衬衫早已被黄仁俊给他拔下来扔到浴池里，而西裤此刻摇摇欲坠，似乎是小家伙毛躁猴急的解开了他的皮带。

真是无所畏惧的小妖精。

分身被李帝努单手握着，被包裹的温热感让黄仁俊头昏脑涨。被憋得的火热的小家伙摇头无力的情欲迷离状态使得李帝努紧绷的神经突突直跳。低头轻咬住胸前的两粒红樱，凸起的敏感让黄仁俊全身不由得一颤，水蒸气的蒸腾缭绕在他们周身，黄仁俊的全身因李帝努不断的挑逗泛起娇欲的媚红。

不断加大力度攀附住李帝努的臂膀，黄仁俊偏头呜咽看着被他单手包裹住的的自己的性器，每一次前端与他的腹部的摩擦都像是过电一般，舒服到爆炸，射意越来越强烈。

“啊……”嘴角吐露的一丝呻吟，刺激着一直隐忍的李帝努。

亲了亲他布满细汗的额头，一手搂着他早已瘫软的腰肢，一手握住他发热胀大的分身不停的套弄，自己的性器更是对准他的私密处敏感细嫩的肌肤不断摩擦。

浴室间缭绕的热气成为一剂完美的催情剂，肌肤与性器双重的刺激加倍了快感的升腾，呻吟声迅速飞扬起来，在空旷的浴室格外撩人。

手上的动作以极快的速度上下撸动，上身则是二人吻得意乱情迷，李帝努想要保持最后一丝理性却在黄仁俊厮磨舔舐着他的下颚彻底堤溃。随着彼此间的每一下接触彻底沉溺于肉体间的愉悦。紧搂腰间的手滑到臀部，顺着股间的缝隙慢慢深入，被紧握的分身让黄仁俊浑身浸泡在头晕目眩的快感中，不一会儿便呻吟着射了出来。

刚一射出来就瘫软了，像偷食甜腻的牛奶的猫咪一样，黄仁俊带着情欲的撒娇：“我没有力气了……”听着李帝努心里像是猫抓般的心痒。

乳白色的精液喷洒在李帝努的小腹上，修长的手指刮起蜿蜒而下的液体，黏稠的混合着从额前滴落的汗珠，李帝努玩味的逗弄般涂抹一丝在黄仁俊的胸前，方才因充血此刻褪去尽显粉嫩的乳头掩盖在白色的精液下仿佛映雪红梅，诱人又淫荡。

发泄过的身子虚软成了一汪水，此刻李帝努如何摆弄他，黄仁俊推拒也是力不从心。正如李帝努一开始所说，他还没开始又怎会放过自己，浴室的温度让黄仁俊喘不过气，只能趴在他的肩头轻哼着：“去床上。”

抱着黄仁俊一齐倒进床面，压在黄仁俊身上，让黄仁俊不由得发出一声闷哼，李帝努低头笑他：“这样都能有感觉可真是个尤物了。”

黄仁俊偏偏不顺着他的话说，只说没感觉，可能太小了。说完笑的就像只得到小鱼干的猫咪，精怪又狡黠。

“试试不就知道小不小。”俯身贴着耳畔：“就怕你哭着要。”说着勾住对方的身体纠缠着，来回的对话让这场性事变得更具诱惑力。

手胡乱的摸向床头，摸到一瓶东西。挤出一大片搁在手上，顺着手指缓缓的往后穴挤压。修长的手指伸进甬道里，李帝努还在不断的和身下的人亲吻，忽的微眯起双眼笑的弯弯的的边吻边含糊的说着：“你湿了，仁俊。”

邪笑的在他的后穴里鼓捣一转，方才还嬉笑的某人立马音调都转了好几个弯，佯装拍着他的胸口，李帝努扬起嘴角，手指指节弯曲勾起一个角度在后庭抽送，突如其来的抽插让放松下来的黄仁俊立马缩进后穴，密密麻麻的触感和空虚开始聚集，黄仁俊不由得挺起脖颈，想要拉近和他的距离，只想更近一些。

腰肢随着他的手指的抽送摇摆起伏，嘴边倾泻出迷离的呻吟：“啊……”

正是这呻吟使得李帝努的心智被勾的方寸大乱，迅速抽出手指，想要抽离手指的刹那，黄仁俊的后穴不自主的吸着不让他离开，夹得李帝努额前豆大的汗珠直直往下落，李帝努咬着牙，因情欲使得嗓音都变得分外嘶哑：“仁俊，放松点。”神志迷离的黄仁俊听到这话呼着气放开他，就在身体陷入空虚极度渴望被进入充实时，突然火热的欲望瞬间埋没了他的思绪。

将发烫的欲望埋进去，李帝努一下紧闭双眼深呼吸，而黄仁俊瞬间逼出了泪水，泪珠顺着脸颊落在了李帝努的掌心。

缓缓动了动腰肢，黄仁俊不由得细声尖叫，李帝努暗了暗眸子忍不住含笑。身体跟随着某人腰肢的撞击一同律动，泛起嫩红的身躯引得李帝努的欲望被窄紧的后穴夹得生疼，湿热的内壁紧紧吸着他的欲望，每一次抽插的强烈快感让李帝努忍不住深深地在黄仁俊的体内大肆的冲撞。

承受着他大力的贯穿，前列腺传来灭顶的快感，呻吟声从枕边倾泻而出。欲望一次又一次全部没入紧实湿润的后穴，彼此沉溺在情欲里无法自拔。慢慢退出再狠狠进入，或轻或重的抵弄都像要在他体内掀起巨浪。

加重的粗喘，不断加大力度的挺入，黄仁俊每一声的呻吟更是让他对于这具身躯无法自拔。黄仁俊觉得自己快要散架，仰着头急促的呼吸，逐渐累积的快感让他快要受不住。

激烈的交合在体内最后的冲刺里爆炸，直到滚烫的液体炙热的喷射进他的体内，那是欲望的沉沦。

被李帝努紧紧拥在怀中的身躯一阵轻颤，随即像是泄气的皮球再没有任何力气，胸口起伏不止的呼吸，李帝努仔细望着身下的人儿，吻着汗湿的鬓角，黄仁俊抬起手回拥住他。

“我的仁俊怎么生的这么好。”

黄仁俊嘴角肆意一抹，也不管不顾答得理所当然：“当然是舅舅养的好。”

“怎么养的好？”李帝努故意问他。

像只偷腥的小猫咪不知轻重的去撩拨：“哪儿都养的好。”舔舔他的耳垂，黄仁俊抬起腰轻轻磨蹭：“把外甥养到床上，你说你这舅舅好不好。”在他的肩窝留下不痛不痒的牙印。

“你这外甥不也坏吗，爬到舅舅的床上。”

听到这话的黄仁俊，明亮的眼眸稍微打转下，然后不留情的直接对准他的肩窝再次咬了一口，这下用了些许力气，丝丝的痛感让李帝努倒吸口凉气，可也再次掀起情潮：“这么会咬人，看你待会儿怎么咬！”

可黄仁俊却无畏的笑了笑，贴近他的胸膛，用着他最拿手的撒娇回了一句：“那我就用下面咬咯。”

听了这话，李帝努确实再无力逗他，无数烟火在他心间炸裂，诱惑的杀伤力太大，他能想到的就是将他无情的贯穿和占有，让他失神，让他在他身下叫到沙哑。让他一辈子记住被爱的力道和节奏，最后的爱有多汹涌，不管是先前深情温柔的爱怜还是现在狂风暴雨般的恣情冲刺，全都是爱。  
  
真想疼你一辈子。

真想让你疼一辈子。

M国的共和党头号议员李帝努坐在台下兴致缺缺的拧开矿泉水灌了一口，若非不是执政党起幺蛾子，李帝努真不想放下手头的生意出来参会。自从民主党执政，国内政策一变再变，进出口税、汇率是起伏不定，M国的资产阶级的怨声哀哉，今天的议会提案商讨贸易协约，M国的资产阶级都伸长了耳根子探消息，随时做好兜售手中的基金股票就怕国内政策再变动手头的利益亏损。

半圆形议会厅，中间是象征国家权利的标志，民主党说完提案后台下的共和党议员立刻坐不住纷纷跳脚，强调着经济繁荣以及自由市场的重要性。李帝努无聊的摸着表盘，议会向来说不过三句就起争论，他都看厌了。

直到议会长示意安静，整个议会厅才逐渐趋于平静。再次示意民主党方面继续说，民主党议员黄仁俊站起来直击共和党头号议员李帝努。

“李议员，你们口口声声说着自由贸易，据我所知您的企业作为全国最大的通讯公司，之前您的企业宣布发展的芯片以及导体生产。李议员，这难道不是企业垄断吗？”

“共和党主张的自由贸易，到底是自由，还是你们大型企业的狂欢！”

黄仁俊的咄咄逼问，李帝努稍稍欠身系好西装外套的一个纽扣，这才幽幽的开口：“企业里的员工难道不是人民吗？黄议员将矛头直指大型企业，难道市场的发展不是政府的推动吗。”忽然站起身，李帝努拾起桌上的笔，笑道：“况且，黄议员不也曾享受过大企业发展带来的富裕吗？”

“还是，黄议员在意的不是大型企业的商业垄断，而是CT通讯集团。”

众所周知，共和党头号议员李帝努和民主党议员黄仁俊是舅甥关系。十二年前一架波音客机坠毁，全机组人员无一生还。其中遇难者就有黄仁俊的母亲。

李娣尔早年生下孩子后不久就与孩子生父离婚，独自带着孩子在帝都定居。身为设计师的李娣尔在出差归途中不幸遇难，留下当时年仅十四岁的黄仁俊。

客机坠毁后的半个月后，十四岁的黄仁俊被常年在国外发展，从未谋面的舅舅接到M国，外公因女儿罹难加之年事已高身心俱疲，这位舅舅便成为了黄仁俊的合法监护人，一直抚养黄仁俊长大成人。当年在M国的商业界甚至都在传，李帝努宠外甥无度，一直单身的李帝努交女友都要经过外甥的同意才可以，所以李帝努至今仍未娶妻生子。

作为共和党的受益者，李帝努扶持共和党理所当然，只是不曾料想。同样作为资产阶级的黄仁俊却毅然选择了民主党，一时间美名传扬的舅甥关系在外界看来是濒临破裂，一度剑拔弩张。

这次议会黄仁俊将炮火对准李帝努，不惜大义灭亲，一时间还真有看热闹的心情。

众人只晓得他们是舅甥关系，却只有他们自己清楚，他们是毫无血缘的舅甥。黄仁俊的外婆与外公是二婚家庭，当年李帝努随着母亲改嫁来到了李家并且改姓，与李家仅有的独生女既黄仁俊的母亲成为了同姓但毫无血缘关系的姐弟。

议会终止的声音响起，议员们稀稀拉拉的离开。好些刚刚还在议会厅争论的面红耳赤的对立两党议员，此刻又嘻嘻哈哈的谈论城市大道上哪家意大利餐厅更好吃，还相约好饭局。

黄仁俊散会完只想图个清净，婉拒了同僚的邀约，哪怕对方是个大美女。可惜，黄仁俊向来对金发碧眼的摩登女郎没多大兴趣。

“Accola小姐人不错，你就这么拒绝未免太绝情了吧。”不知何时出现在身后的人把黄仁俊吓了一跳，李帝努每次都觉得黄仁俊受惊的模样太讨人怜爱了，越看越想欺负他。李帝努暗骂自己真是变态了。“我觉得西装外套搭配高领毛衣也挺不错的，你很会搭配。”

翻了个白眼，黄仁俊懒得理他。

开会的时候黄仁俊严肃的发言，坐在下面的李帝努托着下巴听的一脸认真，孰不知盯着他的眼神里脑海想的全都是，昨夜的折腾他居然还能有力气高谈论阔，尤其是那一身西装下遍布的全是昨晚他们狂欢爱欲的痕迹，谁又能想到呢。

H市今天气温不低，若非不是脖子上的吻痕，他能顶着十八九度度的温度，在开满暖气的议院里穿高领毛衣吗。黄仁俊瞟了眼面前的’罪魁祸首’，一语不发的走到单人洗手间，李帝努保持距离的跟着他，确保周围不再有人这才推门而入。

推开门瞬间，黄仁俊直接撞进他的怀里。李帝努一时半会没站稳，可动作先于思维早已稳稳的将人抱在怀中，反手将洗手间的门锁扣住，抱着黄仁俊转身直接将人顶在门板上。

“刚才不是还很能说吗？现在又跟我撒娇？”瞥了眼怀里方才为了深明大义朝他言语敌对的小家伙，任由他抱着自己。

张开唇齿，方才能说会道的嘴巴此刻一心只想扑在这个男人身上：“我跟你撒娇，你受用吗？舅舅。”

沉吟了会，眼波流转间，上半身蓦然倾过去，唇贴近他的耳畔：“当然。”

无人的洗手间，敌对党派的议员唇齿相交。

众人眼里的舅甥，背地里情欲纠缠。

“下次议会提案……”

不待黄仁俊含糊不清的说完，李帝努便用吻堵上他的唇。

“反驳我几次，我就让你哭几次。”

END


End file.
